Loving Again
by greengirl16
Summary: Love isn't fair, especially when you lose the love of your life, but what if you were given a second chance?


**This story needs to be explained before I begin. It follows the musical's plot line, except Elphaba never melts. It's basically the Wicked story line up until March of the Witch hunters. With that said, I hope you enjoy my 25th story xD I can't believe it's 25 :) Haha Okay on to the story...Enjoy! As Always -Greengirl16**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked this story wouldn't exist and I'd be extremely happy, but I don't own it. :\**

* * *

Glinda the good paced around her enormous bedroom glancing at the clock every few minutes. It had been 3 days since Dorothy and her friends had been sent out to kill Elphaba, her best friend, and no word on what happened yet. Glinda felt like dying, she was furious with herself. A group of innocents were sent out to kill her best friend, yet here she stood, not doing anything about it. She didn't want Ozians to find out she was the witch's friend, she felt like such a terrible person for thinking that. She prayed to every god that she had heard of, that somehow Elphaba had escaped and not done anything stupid.

There was a slight knock on the door, interrupting her thoughts. She closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and answered the door. A woman that worked in the palace, Glinda couldn't remember her name, stood on the other side.

"Lady Glinda," she curtsied. She seemed a bit nervous, probably because she was talking to the most adored political woman in Oz.

"Yes?" Glinda asked, not sure she wanted to know what the girl was about to say.

"Miss Dorothy has returned."

Glinda's heart pounded in her chest. She felt faint and like her lungs was tightening. She couldn't breathe, let alone answer. She nodded.

"She has asked to see you."

"Tell her I'll be out in a tick tock." Glinda managed choke out.

The woman nodded and left. Glinda shut her door, leaned against it and let herself slide down it. She buried her face in her hands and let out a sob, no tear came though, she had used them all up in the last three days.

About fifteen minutes later, Glinda emerged from her bedroom, a fake smile pasted on her face. She walked into the sitting room, where Dorothy and her friends sat on the couches. They stood upon her arrival. The Tin Man, avoided eye contact, which he had been doing since he arrived the first time.

Glinda sat down and they all sat down as well. Glinda noticed Dorothy looked a bit shaken up. They all sat there in silence for a while before Dorothy started to cry. The scarecrow rubbed her back soothingly, making Glinda jealous, wishing she had someone to comfort her or love her. "It's going to be alright, Dorothy." He said, in a very calm voice, one that you'd never doubt that it wasn't going to be alright. He seemed very sure of it and himself.

"I am never going to get back to Kansas now!" She wailed.

"We can see what the Wizard can do for us. He has a lot of power and I am sure he will be able to get you home."

"-But we failed."

Glinda perked up a bit. "Did you say failed?"

Dorothy nodded and broke out into louder sobs. The scarecrow gave Glinda a reprimanding look and went back to comforting Dorothy.

"What happened?" Glinda tried to approach the subject again.

"She-she didn't melt."

Glinda suppressed a snicker. "That's strange…pure water is supposed to melt her wicked soul…" She lied, remembering the time she had seen Elphaba outside their dorm room window dancing in the rain. She had never looked happier.

"Do you think we could see the Wizard again?" The scarecrow asked.

"I am sure you could, but it might be a few days before he can see you. You can stay in the palace again, if you'd like."

"Sounds perfect."

Glinda nodded, a sense of déjà vu washed over her, but she dismissed the feeling. Glinda motioned for them to follow her and she led them down a hall, which was lined with emeralds, sparkling in the sunlight that was gleaming through the windows. She showed them to their rooms. They thanked her before she left, heading back to her bedroom.

She opened her door and shut it behind her, locking it habitually. She reached to turn on the lights when a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream but it was no use. She squirmed in they're strong grip, but she couldn't escape. They spun her around and she looked at their face and immediately stopped screaming. The person let go of her. "Elphie, what are you doing here?! It's dangerous!"

"Only because you're high pitch screams would give me away."

Glinda looked sternly at Elphaba, "Not fair, you scared me! You'd jump too if someone just clamped a hand over your mouth and grabbed you in the dark!"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, smirking. Glinda couldn't help but laugh. She ran the short distance between them and threw her arms around Elphaba's neck. "Elphie, I missed you so much!" She squealed.

"Keep it down, someone might hear you." Elphaba warned.

"Sorry," Glinda whispered. "How did you escape from Dorothy?"

"I didn't have to; the girl came after me with a bucket of water. I, of course, stood my ground and she threw the water on me. I stood there, drenched for a few minutes and then she realized nothing was happening. I was just a pissed, wet witch, glaring at her. The brat's mouth hung open in shock, along with her stupid friends. They just stood there for about 5 minutes in shock before they turned and ran. I just let them go, laughing at their stupidity. Seriously who believes such ridiculous lies?"

Glinda laughed and shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing back and forth, "I don't know, Oz?"

Elphaba snickered sarcastically.

There were muffled voices heard outside in the hallway. Both girl's eyes widened.

"I have to go." Elphaba whispered so quietly Glinda barely heard her.

Glinda looked disappointed.

Elphaba ran over to her large window and walked out onto the balcony. "If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

The two girls hugged and then Elphaba hopped on her broom and disappeared into the western sky.

Glinda sighed. She missed her friend so much. She wanted things to be as they were before Elphaba was declared a fugitive. She wanted Ozians to know the truth, but they were brainwashed to believe the lies. Things had gone too far and she worried for Elphaba every second. Things would be okay until Elphaba learned the news of Fiyero's death. They both didn't ever mention him because it brought too much tension with it. Once she heard the news, Oz would face her wrath and Elphaba tended to get out of hand and was a risk taker so Glinda would have a nervous breakdown from all of it.

They had both forgotten about their fight after Nessa had died. Glinda found it silly now, and felt guilty for not realizing she had no say over whom Fiyero loved. It still hurt some, but she had moved on. She felt like she was a stronger person, and her friend deserved happiness with Fiyero. There would be another guy for her. All that was ruined after Fiyero had entered and had given his life for Elphaba's. That's what hurt Glinda the most. She had let the men take him away because she was still angry with him and Elphaba. He would still be here if she had done something and saved him. It haunted her and she'd never forget how he died she had let it happen.

The sun was now below the mountains. The night air was brisk and the stars were slightly visible in the twilight sky. The moon shone, low in the distance. Glinda decided to go on a walk. She left her bedroom and headed down the hall, not sure where she was going, but she liked walking, it gave her time to think. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into something.

"Sorry Lady Galinda."

"It's fine." Glinda said, not really paying attention to the scarecrow. She was in her own world. She kept walking down the hall as she turned the corner she froze. He had called her Galinda.

* * *

**So how was it? Should I continue? Please Review!**


End file.
